Lost Life Within an Angel
by Maria65
Summary: Something extraordinary happened in Claire's life, but with it came a price and thoughts cost her a life. How will Claire and Bella deal with the consequence's of a life lost, and how will Sam, Dean, and Castiel take the news once they find everything out? Rated T for violence and angst, Claire and Bella belong to me, rest to rightful owners.


It was crisp outside in Charlotte, North Carolina; but in one of the small hotels a certain black haired girl paced back and forth, her blue eyes slightly bigger in worry and shock; her phone was tightly clasped in her hands as she waited for her friend to appear.

 _'_ _Come on Bella, where are you?'_ the girl thought, still pacing.

A flap of wings was heard accompanying the arrival of an angel, and spinning around she saw her friend Bella. Bella's brown hair, with an undertone of black was pulled from its bun, and purple eyes looked at her friend in shock and wonder about what she was told on the phone.

"Are you absolutely sure, Claire?" Bella asked, walking toward the black haired girl, Claire.

"Yes Bella, I'm positive; the test even said positive. And t-the doctor's…t-they c-confirmed it as well." Claire stuttered out, still trying to process the information.

She had been feeling under the weather for a while, and was confused about what was going on. A few days later, her appetite grew and she began craving sweets; it both worried and confused her. Deciding to go out on a whim, she took a test and after she got the result she went to the doctor's to confirm it and got the same result.

"Claire…this is incredible! I would never have thought a hybrid could possible get pregnant!" Bella exclaimed in pure joy, but Claire seemed worried.

"I-I don't know Bella…I'm worried and scared. I've never had a child, and what would **he** think?" Claire said, mentioning her boyfriend.

"…The child is **his** …right?" Bella double-checked, and Claire glare at her.

"Of course it's his, he is my first you know; but what would he think?" Claire said, worried about her boyfriend's reaction.

"Claire, I'm pretty sure Sam would be happy…and a bit prideful, but he'd be entitled to it. As for Dean, I'm pretty sure he'd be thrilled to be an uncle, and Castiel…he might be a bit protective, but I think he'd by overjoyed." Bella reassured, rubbing Claire's back.

"I-I don't know Bella…I never expected anything like this. I've been on the pill!" Claire shouted, sitting on the bed and Bella sighed.

"Aren't you the least bit thrilled?" Bella asked cautiously, worried about Claire's reaction to all of this.

"Of course I am! This is my child Bella, mine and Sam's!" Claire said, wrapping her arms around her midsection, her gaze soft.

"Then what's the problem?" Bella questioned, snapping her fingers and beer appeared.

"I'm just worried Sam might be mad…this has never happened before. Jess never got pregnant, Amelia never got pregnant; but here I am having a child." Claire said, releasing a heavy sigh.

"Claire…I think he'll be happy, he loves you, you love him; nothing else matters. The child is yours and his and in my opinion, you'll make a great mother and he'll be a wonderful father." Bella said softly.

Claire took a deep breath and nodded taking the glass of beer Bella handed her, and downing it. She looked at her stomach and sighed again, she was in her first week, it was a miracle, in her mind, that she was pregnant to begin with. Not only because she had been taking the pill, but because she was, what everyone called, an abomination…a freak! Someone who was said she shouldn't have children, someone who 'wasn't allowed' to have children.

"You know you'll have to tell them, right?" Bella mused, bringing Claire out of her thoughts.

"Yeah…yeah, I know. I'm just figuring out how to word it, and trying to gather to courage to tell them." Claire stated as she groaned, downing another shot.

"Well you better do it soon, because within 5 weeks the life energy of the child will be noticeable." Bella explained, confusing Claire.

"Life energy?" Claire asked, and Bella nodded with her eyes closed.

"Yes, demons and angels will be able to find out that your pregnant within 5 weeks. They'll be able to see the life of another within you; and while angels will be more likely to let you have the child, demons will try to kill you and the unborn child." Bella said in a serious tone, and Claire looked worried.

"In just 5 weeks?" Claire murmured, pressing a palm against her stomach.

"Yes…be careful Claire, I do wish to see you happy." Bella stated, and Claire nodded.

"I know Bella, I am well aware." Claire said, and Bella sighed in relief.

"It'd be best to tell Sam, Dean, and Castiel within a month, that way you can get to the bunker and be somewhere safe. The bunker is the safest place for you, being there will be a guard against demons and angels, which means you are to stop hunting as well, you'll be in danger when hunting." Bella said and Claire nodded, she was well aware.

 **Few Weeks Later:** Claire sighed as she walked around Chicago, Illinois, enjoying the breeze that went through the streets. She had called Jared and told him the news as well as finding out that Christina and Luke had both awoken from their comas; while Christina was stable, Luke was still slightly unstable but within a month he'd be okay. Jared had stopped hunting to help them recover, and when Claire told him he vowed that once Luke was better they'd begin hunting so she could be okay. They also agreed it was a good idea to tell Sam, Dean, and Castiel as soon as possible so she could get there and be safe.

 _'_ _I wonder how Sam, Dean, Castiel, and even Charlie will take the news. Hopefully none of them will be mad…especially Sam.'_ Claire thought, her worries coming back.

So lost in her thoughts, she wasn't aware of someone behind her until she felt a sharp pain to the back of her head. As she hit the ground, she heard laughter before everything went black.

 **Later:** Claire groaned as she slowly opened her eyes, realizing she was in a room of some sort…a concrete room that was. As everything came into focus, she looked around, soon realizing she was bound by chains and there was inscribing's within the bindings which stopped her from escaping. She grunted as she strained against the bonds, but she felt a pain in her stomach which made her stop and look down…but nothing was wrong…yet.

"Ah, your awake." A voice all too familiar said and Claire gasped in horror as she looked up.

Coming into view was a demon she knew all too well...Kartesh, a blood thirsty demon that thrived on blood and carnage, a demons who strength was close to a Knight of Hell, but he wasn't that strong…not yet at least. He was in possession of what looked to be a middle-aged man, with brown/blond hair, brown eyes, tan skin…and wearing a suit? Claire didn't dwell on it as Kartesh brought out a sword from his back, and Claire knew what was happening and it sickened her.

"Looks like our Claire is awake…and with a little something inside her." Kartesh said, bringing a knee up on a chair and resting against it.

"Stay away from me." Claire threatened, her blue eyes shining with her threat.

"Heh, you don't scare me Claire, you never have." Kartesh said and gripped her chin to glare at her.

"But you have behaved very well lately, haven't you been told the rules?" Kartesh said, using her sword to poke her stomach.

"You wouldn't dare." Claire growled out, but Kartesh grinned at her.

"I wouldn't? Oh Claire, the stories Bella and your mother told you are all so, so, very wrong about me. I'm not merciful, I'm not sweet nor caring, nor nice…I'm malevolent, I'm violent, I'm abusive; all of which got me to where I am today. There's a reason I'm close to being a Knight of Hell, just a few more kills and I'm there, and I plan to make the light within you one of those kills." Kartesh said as he drew the sword back.

"No, don't!" Claire shouted, tears appearing in her eyes.

"Everyone can see it, everyone can feel it, and everyone will know it's there. See this as a favor!" Kartesh said and he drove the sword straight into her abdomen.

Claire screamed as tears ran down her face and Kartesh pushed it in further, resulting in Claire coughing up blood. Claire wheezed and gasped for breath, trying to use her powers to push the pain back, but it was useless with the bindings. Kartesh yanked the sword out before he began cleaning it and looked at one of his followers.

"Flush her out, get her cleaned and heal her. Remove every possible trace of another life within her, I don't want any knowing she was pregnant. Hopefully this taught that domination a lesson." Kartesh spat out and left, and Claire's vision blurred before going black.

When Claire awoke she was back in her hotel room in Chicago, nothing was out of the ordinary…except how she felt. Claire looked at her stomach, seeing the scar and raised skin of the sword and began crying as she hugged herself…it was gone. The life that was within her was taken away by Kartesh, he stole what life was within her and she felt empty, unfulfilled, like something important…vital…had been removed.

 _'What do I do?'_ Claire thought, crying herself to sleep.

 **2 Weeks Later:** Claire sighed as she looked herself in the mirror, still looking broken and beaten in the eyes, but overall she was fine…as fine as one could be at least. She had called Bella, told her what happened, called Jared and informed him…but she refused to tell Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Charlie. They didn't know as it was, so she saw no reason to inform them as it was. Why tell them 'good news' and then right afterwards tell them 'bad news' making their day worse. And as she repeatedly told Bella: 'They got more important things to worry about than me at the moment.'; and the conversation would be dropped.

"I feel…empty." Claire mumbled and Bella sighed sadly, unsure of how to comfort Claire.

Suddenly Claire's phone rang and they both looked at it, before Claire groaned and grabbed her phone, answering it.

"Hello?" Claire asked, forcing her voice to stay steady.

 ** _"_** ** _Claire?"_** the voice on the line asked, and Claire's face filled with dread.

"Sam?" She choked out, and Bella went rigid.

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah, you okay?"_** Sam asked, his voice sounding worried about her choked response.

"Yeah, I'm alright; just a little surprised. What's up?" Claire asked, forcing a yawn.

 ** _"_** ** _Sorry if I woke you up, was wondering if you're in Chicago; me and Dean found a case there and were wondering if you wanted something to relieve yourself of boredom. Jared called and said you needed something to do."_** Sam responded and Claire made a mental not to kick Jared's ass later.

"Yeah, I'm in Chicago; got here a week ago. Didn't know there was a case, where you, Dean, and Castiel, as I'm sure dad is with you, all at? Me and Bella could meet you." Claire said, getting her stuff ready.

 ** _"_** ** _Well, your GPS just turned on, so we'll come to you. We'll meet you at the hotel lobby."_** Sam stated, and after confirming everything, they hung up.

"Claire, you need to tell them. Castiel will know something is off and ask you." Bella said, but Claire shook her head slowly.

"No…Kartesh completely flushed all signs out, there is no way to trace the fact of my pregnancy. It was as if it never happened." Claire snapped out, and Bella flinched at the harsh tone…Claire was done with the topic.

Around 6PM Sam, Dean, and Castiel showed up at their hotel, and Bella and Claire greeted them with a hug, or Claire kissing Sam. She seemed happy and cheery, but one look from Castiel was all Claire needed to know that he was studying her…he was probably wondering why she felt different was what Bella assumed. Even if Kartesh did flush the pregnancy out of her, angels would still be able to tell something was different.

"How are you?" Sam asked, kissing her forehead and Claire giggled.

"Better now that you're here." Claire said with a smile, and Sam returned it.

"So, what's the case?" Claire asked as she looked at Dean.

"We're thinking a spirit, local haunting at school, random students have popped up dead along with one teacher." Dean said, and Claire hummed.

"Sounds like a simple salt and burn." Claire responded, but Dean chuckled.

"Yeah? Claire, since when has anything been simple for us?" Dean questioned with a smirk, and Claire laughed.

"That's true! You are the Winchester's after all, 'difficult' is the family name!" Claire exclaimed, a small amount of actual joy in her voice and demeanor.

"What happened?" Castiel whispered to Bella, and she sighed.

"I wish I could tell you Castiel, but I'm not allowed. It's her place to speak about it, and it's her burden." Bella stated with a cross of her arms and Castiel growled.

If there was one thing he hated about Bella it was how she was able to keep a secret, and her soldier attitude to keep a neutral expression was stunning. Those two simple things though were what told Castiel that something happened to Claire, something terrible…all he had to do was crack his daughter and he'd get the truth…despite the churning in his gut that he really didn't want to know the truth.

 **3 Days Later:** It was like they thought, it was a spirit that was haunting the school, but Dean was right about it not being easy. The spirit was nasty, able to manipulate objects and touch people…and it had been especially nasty with Claire. One touch to her stomach was all the spirit needed to turn her into a whimpering mess as it touch inside her body. Sam went into overdrive and burnt the spirit with more gasoline and salt than necessary, but it was expected. With him and Claire being bonded and him being her true soul mate, seeing as he could see her wings even when she had them hidden, he was able to feel a little bit of what she felt should she be close enough. When the spirit was gone Sam, Dean, Bella, and Castiel all ran toward Claire who slowly composed herself and was standing with shaky limbs.

"Claire are you okay?" Sam asked, and she took a deep breath before nodding.

"Yes, I'm fine; don't worry." Claire said giving Sam a weak smile.

"You are not fine Claire, I saw what happened back there, and even a touch like that shouldn't of had that type of effect." Castiel said and Claire narrowed her eyes at her dad.

"You try having a spirit push its hands into you and squeeze your heart." Claire snapped out, but Castiel narrowed his eyes at her.

"The spirit was nowhere near you heart, so stop lying Claire!" Castiel shouted and Claire flinched back at the tone.

"Claire…something's different about you." Castiel said simply, and Claire stiffened as she moved away.

"Nothing's different, your imagining things." Claire said with a scoff as she turned to walk away.

"Don't walk away from me!" Castiel shouted and grabbed her wrist.

Claire flinched as she was spun toward her father, Sam jumping back as he realized how close Castiel was, and Castiel placed a hand against her stomach to stop her falling…and froze. He felt raised skin on her stomach, and this worried him as he looked her in the eye. He felt his body slump as he saw the broken and beaten look in her eyes, the look of lose, emptiness, being torn apart and put back together imperfectly.

"What happened?" Castiel growled out, feeling a surge of protectiveness flow from him.

"Nothing happened." Claire said again firmly and Castiel growled.

"I didn't want to do this. Sam hold her!" Castiel commanded, and Sam did as asked.

"What're you doing?!" Claire demanded as Castiel lifted her shirt a bit, seeing the healing scar.

"I'm going to figure out what happened." Castiel said, his palm glowing blue as Sam, Dean, and Bella watched in shock.

Castiel's hand pressed flat against the scar on Claire's stomach, but he wasn't feeling for the damage, he was feeling inside Claire. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the change within her…noticing the aching emptiness within Claire, as if something was there but was removed. None of her organs, vitals, or anything else was removed but something told him something was there, and someone or something took something important from Claire. He felt a trace of life and his eyes snapped opened as he removed his hand and looked at Claire, his eyes wide.

"Claire…where you…" Castiel couldn't finish as he tried to comprehend if what he felt was right.

"What?" Dean asked, wanting Castiel to finish…but the angel couldn't.

"What happened Claire? What was taken from you?" Castiel snapped out, his blue eyes burning with rage as Sam let her go, looking worried.

"You want the truth?" Claire growled out, her voice harsh and Castiel nodded.

"Fine! You want it, you got it! I was pregnant!" Claire shouted, but tears returned confusing them but her statement silenced them.

"…What?" Dean asked, being the first to get his voice working but Claire was trembling and Sam hugged her.

"Claire **was** pregnant." Bella said, being firm on 'was'.

"Please tell me the past tense is accidental." Dean said, speaking for everyone was they were still stunned.

"I'm afraid not Dean, Claire was pregnant but no longer. As she was working on calling you all, a demon called Kartesh got a hold of her." Bella said but Castiel held a hand up.

"Kartesh? As in Kartesh close to Knight of Hell?" Castiel asked, and Bella nodded.

"Yes, the one I once had an affair with. He and his follower's captured Claire…and forced an abortion on her; they stabbed her where the life was growing and extinguished it's flame. Afterwards they flushed her, removing all possible trace of her pregnancy away, only if thoroughly searched would one find out the truth." Bella explained and everyone just stood there processing the information as Claire cried into Sam's chest.

"Claire…why didn't you call us as soon as your found out?" Sam asked gently, kissing her temple.

"I wanted to…I truly did…but I was scared. I-I didn't know h-how y-you'd react, I-I was a-afraid you'd b-be angry." Claire hiccupped at the end, tears streaming down her face.

"Why do you think I'd be mad?" Sam asked, forcing his voice to stay steady; how could she think that?!

"It's unexpected! Unprecedented, something I wasn't sure you were ready for!" Claire stated with a cry, she was trying to control herself.

"Claire, no matter how unexpected it is, how quickly it happens I'd never be mad. Having a family is something I considered myself to only be able to dream up, I've never thought I'd be lucky enough to have children." Sam said, smoothing her hair out and he saw her wings twitch.

"Seriously?" Claire asked, looking up; blue clashing with brown.

"Seriously. Claire, I would love to have children one day; we're young, still got lives ahead of us; and while I wouldn't really want them in the hunting business, I do want children." Sam said and kissed her, trying to convey his message clearly.

Claire blushed and kissed back, knowing what he meant. While they would never want their kids to hunt, they do want their kids to have a life, they do want to have children. Dean smiled as he realized things were going to be okay, and hugged Castiel around the shoulders; glad things seemed okay. Bella herself smiled, knowing that Sam could help Claire get over the forced-miscarriage, knowing things would be okay.

 _'_ _Maybe one day, in the future, the Winchester's, Castiel, and Claire can all have a peaceful life; settle down and have kids. Isn't that right, God?'_ Bella thought as she looked to the Heaven's; knowing that God, somewhere, was watching them.

 **Okay, so yes Claire did get pregnant at one point, but this was mainly inspired by my mom's miscarriage, and the conversation's at work; and this came to mind. I wanted something where Claire lost a child due to my newer OC, Kartesh, the demon, and introduce Bella who I made to protect Claire. Anyways, this week has just left a sad feeling on me for some reason and I figured a sad story would be fitting. I don't know why I've been feeling sad. Nothing bad has happened; but it's probably due to the conversations. Anyways, hope I got the sad feeling across, still working on my progress in that area.**


End file.
